Somebody
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: Just a little oneshot about the way Harry and Ginny could have gotten together had they never before. Based on the song by Reba McEntire. These are just really fun to write. Hope you enjoy. Before HBP. AU


Just an idea that popped into my head one day when I was listening to this song. It's based off the song Somebody by Reba McEntire.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Somebody. I just own the wording used to combine the two into a nice little story.**

Ginny Weasley worked at a small diner in Diagon Alley, as she paid her way through Healer school. She enjoyed the morning shift, and usually irritated her co-workers with her cheeriness. One of the things that made her so upbeat was that Harry Potter had decided to dine there every morning to support his best friend's little sister. She was over her crush on the Boy-who-lived, he was now her friend and she enjoyed talking to a friend in the morning while she worked. One day she had spent a little too much time talking to him and the manager came over extremely mad; however, when Harry realized he had gotten her in trouble and made his apology to the manager, all was forgiven. After all who can blame the Savior of the world? The only part not forgiven was Ginny's pay, in which she was deducted the time she had spent talking, Harry upon hearing this in the conversation left a rather large tip on the table. Having learned her lesson, Ginny now talked to Harry when she was serving him and remained standing.

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk_

_When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup_

_He jokes about his Love life_

_And tells her he's about ready to give up_

_That's when she says, "I've been there before_

_But keep on lookin' 'cause maybe who you're looking for is..."_

He had dated quite a few people trying to find the right one, and had so far come up with no one. She, of course, knew what he was going through, having dated several of his and Ron's friends, and so far had found a problem with each. The conversation was brought up one morning after Harry had informed her that he had broken up with Luna.

"I don't know, Gin." He had said sighing. "I'm really not sure if there's a girl out there for me. It's getting to be too much work. Maybe I'll just live as a bachelor my whole life." He shook his head. Ginny smiled at her friend, knowing he didn't mean it.

"Harry, I've been there before, but keep on looking, because maybe who you're looking for is…." She had gone on into a very interesting rant, one that kept him entertained the whole time and would take days to write down, and even if you did, the effect would not be the same. In summary she said…..

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody in the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

_Across town in a crowded elevator_

_He can't forget those things that waitress said_

_He usually reads the paper_

_But today he reads a stranger's face instead_

_It's the blue-eyed girl from two floors up_

_Maybe she's the one he could fall in love with_

Once he was finished his breakfast he paid and left his tip, sent Ginny a quick goodbye, and headed out into Muggle London towards the Ministry of Magic phone booth. He entered the elevator, where he was squished in the front next to a blue-eyed blonde, with a pretty face. They both went to hit their button at the same time and they laughed for a moment. Once it was all over he couldn't help but take a look at her when she was looking. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, even in the morning hour, and a small smile graced her face for no apparent reason. He tried to find a way to start a conversation with her, but being Harry Potter made it difficult to talk to strangers. Saying, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter" always seemed awkward, because it sounded like he was trying to draw attention to that fact. As those thoughts went through his mind, the elevator continued its descend underground. Suddenly, the little ding went off and Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts just in time to see the girl exit. The doors closed behind her, sending him the message that his chance was gone and it would never be open again. He sighed frustrated and disappointed.

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by every day_

_Somebody that you look at _

_but never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody _

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened_

_A moment they'd both missed until today_

_When he saw his future in her eyes_

_Instead of just another friendly face_

_And he wonders why he searched so long_

_When she was always there at that diner waiting on…_

The next morning found Harry walking into the same Diner he ate at everyday. Ginny was at the counter grabbing a plate on her way towards the kitchen, as she began walking she heard a car screech outside and she looked out the window as she kept moving. The same noise caused Harry to turn his head as well, to look for the origin of the screech. Neither looked back in time to see the other heading in their direction. With a loud "oomph" the two bodies collided and plates of leftover food went everywhere.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, and dropped to the floor to clean up her mess. Harry bent down to help.

"Merlin, Ginny. I'm sorry." He muttered, glancing quickly at her face to make sure she wasn't getting upset. She looked up when he spoke and caught his gaze. He heard and felt his breath hitch as he looked into her Chocolate brown eyes, while he imagined himself looking into those eyes for the rest of his life; when he married her, when they made love, when he looked into his children's eyes, or just any other day in his life. The gaze became too intense for either two to handle, and so he looked at the rest of her face, and noticed a lock of red hair had fallen into her face, hiding some of it from view. He cautiously and tenderly brushed it behind her ear, and let his fingers linger. A smile began to spread across her face. Feeling daring, he leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers. Afterwards, it seemed her smile grew even brighter, and once again looking into her eyes, he knew he had found her. He laughed silently when he realized that she had been there this whole time, since his second year at Hogwarts when he stayed at the Burrow. Then there was all this time when he had been eating at the diner and talking to her and he had never really seen her, never really looked into her eyes.

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by every day_

_Somebody that you look at but never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody._

**I have an idea for a really short one shot that I might put up, that's an accompany piece to this one. Please Review, it's really appreciated.**


End file.
